


Choices

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [47]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Life is made up of a series of choices, ones that range from day-to-day living to the course your life may take in the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5214939#t5214939) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Life is made up of a series of choices, ones that range from day-to-day living to the course your life may take in the future, and Nancy has always been relatively good at making the best ones quickly, with little fuss or confusion; her mother says it’s a gift or a curse, depending on whether her mother agrees with her choices or not.

Some have always come easily to her–the striped sweater or the plain one, hair in a braid or down her back, sausage or bacon for breakfast–but more and more often lately, the choices are harder, more complex and life altering–studying or going out on a school night, staying safe at home or killing a monster, Steve or Jonathan–and Nancy isn’t quite sure what to do anymore.

There’s a whole world out there for her and she’s just beginning to see how much more there is than she’d thought before, when the choices were easy and her life had a simple course plotted out; should she return to that normal life and pretend the hell she went through was all just a bad dream, or should she continue through the nightmare on her search for Barb?

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
